Unfair
by 873.52
Summary: Tezuka knew that life was unfair, and that friendship was part of life. But, did that neccessarily mean friendships were allowed to be unfair? TezuFuji, zukafuji, or Perfect Pair.


Life was unfair; Tezuka was well aware of that

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Pairing: Perfect Pair (TezuFuji, or zukafuji, however you prefer it)

Note: complete, lame, mush. And sorry about the slight OOCness on Tezuka's part.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Life was unfair; Tezuka was well aware of that. Friends were also a part of life for most people, including him. _But,_ the boy thought a little bitterly _does that mean it's alright for a friendship to be unfair?_

Now although Tezuka was an only child, he was quite the opposite of the stereotypical spoiled, dependent brat. (no offense to only children) So it was rather uncharacteristic for him to be mulling over something like unfairness.

Yet, this one matter bothered him to no end. He gave a fleeting glance at the boy walking cheerfully next to him, and mentally sighed in frustration.

"Something the matter, Tezuka?" Fuji asked in his smooth voice, smiling as usual.

Tezuka dully noted inwardly that he had somewhat expected that his exasperated glance, although outwardly stoic, would not go unnoticed. "No." he answered stubbornly, knowing that his friend would probably not believe him.

He was right, Fuji didn't. But as usual, he didn't press for answers, "If you say so."

Tezuka didn't respond, knowing that he didn't need to. They kept walking in their comfortable silence.

Ever since Tezuka had met Fuji, the boy had intrigued him greatly. Although at first glance, he had seemed to be just an ordinary friendly classmate, Tezuka had soon found out that the boy was not, in fact, ordinary at all. Yet, Tezuka's knowledge of that had merely stopped at 'not ordinary' and he had never been able to glean out the 'to what extent'. Every time Tezuka _thought_ he had figured out one aspect of the boy, he would do something completely unexpected; which would mystify him even more.

Not only was Fuji extremely good at concealing his tennis abilities, he was also good at hiding his feelings. For Tezuka was quite sure that the boy must, in fact, have feelings other than 'happy', for it was quite humanely impossible not to. However, all Fuji did was smile. And smile. Sometimes chuckle. And smile some more.

No one else seemed to notice that he was not showing his true self, but Tezuka did. And it irritated him that his supposed friend was a complete mystery to him. Considering Fuji was capable of making Tezuka himself break out of his usual stoicism, Tezuka could not stop himself from feeling a little unsatisfied.

It was unfair, and he was determined to right it.

They arrived at Fuji's house, as Tezuka had been invited over to do homework and study together. Tezuka continued mulling over his thoughts as he led himself to Fuji's room, as the other had asked him to do so. He frowned as he sat in his friend's chair, not able to get the nagging annoyance at the back of his brain to stop, as he waited.

"You seem to be in a wonderful mood today." A soft voice mocked, as the speaker entered the room holding a tray with a couple cups of tea and some snacks.

Tezuka blinked, not having noticed Fuji until he had spoken, and also wondering how the hell the other kid always seemed to see right through him.

He grunted apologetically in response and thanked his friend as he handed him a cup of green tea. Fuji set the tray down, and after hanging his uniform jacket up, he seated himself on the ground. He then reached across the floor and pulled his school-bag towards himself. It bothered Tezuka how the boy's expression never changed. He figured others may call it…creepy, if they thought about it, but to him it was another part of Fuji that made him feel that their friendship was unfair. It felt rather…, Tezuka disliked even thinking it,… but rather one-sided.

Homework was rather uneventful. Tezuka tried to figure out if his friend had any subjects that he was particularly good or bad at, and didn't. After they finished, it bothered Tezuka even more when Fuji chuckled and asked if his least favorite subject was math.

Only because it was.

"Yes." Tezuka admitted stiffly, but then surprised himself by adding on, "What's your least favorite subject?"

Tezuka thought he saw Fuji's smile waver for a millisecond, but dismissed it as part of his imagination.

"Saa…" Fuji replied thoughtfully, but then after a few seconds, added on "promise not to tell Inui?"

Tezuka blinked. He had not expected such a straight answer, as his friend was usually rather vague in his responses. But then again, Tezuka himself usually did not ask personal questions like this "Why would I?"

"You've got a point." Fuji replied, chuckling softly again. "To be truthful, I rather dislike science."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he answered, sounding slightly surprised. Once again, his usual stoicism had been cracked.

"Why do you always smile?" _wow, today is full of surprises_. Tezuka berated himself as he once again, found that he had slipped out a rather uncharacteristic question.

Fuji cocked his head a little to the side inquisitively, still smiling of course, "ahaha, we seem to be having an interview session today."

Tezuka felt his face warm a little, making him want to slap himself. "Well, it's unusual." He replied stubbornly.

"Well then." Fuji replied, his face still frozen in his smile, "why do you always frown?"

"I asked you first, and besides I'm not always frowning."

Tezuka didn't notice that he had slightly startled Fuji when he had successfully avoided being veered off the original topic. "What's wrong with me always smiling?"

Tezuka bit the inside of his cheek. Should he say it? Maybe he shouldn't, since that thought belonged in his head. But this was important, or rather, Tezuka felt it should be. However, he didn't have to finish his own internal argument, as his mouth spilled his thought out for him, "Because, it's unfair."

"Sorry, I don't really understand…?"

"We're friends, right?" Tezuka said quietly, disliking how awkward he sounded. But then again, considering he usually never talked much of personal subjects, it was quite inevitable.

"Of course." Fuji answered, not really knowing where this was going, and also wondering why his friend seemed so uncharacteristic today.

"Friends confide things with each other that they wouldn't with mere acquaintances."

Fuji nodded. This time, Tezuka knew there had been a slight falter in that ever-present smile. Noticing this, he continued, "So are we friends?"

"What are you saying?" Fuji asked, "Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"That's what _I'm_ doing." Tezuka answered, frowning at the other boy. He then walked over and sat in front of him on the floor. "and it's always… you getting to know me, and it's always you understanding me, and it's always you seeing my expressions."

This time, the smile became noticeably strained.

"That's why it's unfair." Tezuka finished, staring intently at the other boy's face. For the first time since their secret match the year before, Fuji's smile completely disappeared. Although an improvement, Tezuka noted that his eyes were still shut.

Then the smile returned on Fuji's face as the boy regained his composure. "Tezuka, you really are an interesting person." He answered in his usual nonchalant tone, and leaned against the side of his bed; although Fuji had to put more effort than he wanted to admit into keeping his voice from trembling. Inwardly, Fuji scowled; what was this feeling? Could it possibly be…fear?

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. He knew he was pushing it, but once setting his mind on something, the boy never gave up. Getting up on his knees, he leaned over and put his hands on the side of the bed, on both sides of where Fuji's head was leaning, causing him to loom over him. "Fuji," he started, sounding almost irritated, "_look_ at me."

Fuji's eyes snapped open, staring at the other's face, surprise evident. "…Tezuka?" he finally mustered out, after finding his voice. Not used to being physically close to anyone, his body instinctively tried to move away, but found himself trapped against the floor and the bed.

"Are you afraid?"

Tezuka saw his friend visibly flinch as he said this, and inwardly felt grim satisfaction in being able to guess the other right for once.

Fuji tried and failed to form his smile again. He felt the palms of his hands sweating, and he clenched them into fists, noting disgustedly that they were trembling somewhat. He could literally feel the pounding of his heart in his chest.

Although Tezuka knew that he was holding the upper hand in this situation at the moment, he couldn't fully feel as if he was. Tezuka was finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from the deep, blue ones that seemed to be piercing him on the spot. He felt like he was getting sucked in; he couldn't move.

Fuji, determined to break the awkwardness of the moment, forced himself to bring his arm up, fully intending to pinch Tezuka's nose for the sake of comic relief. He was uncomfortable about the almost giddy feeling that was trying to overcome him as Tezuka stared at him intently. He was rather shocked when Tezuka had grabbed his wrist, as if knowing that it intended to help them steer away from their current topic of discussion.

"Why?" Fuji just mustered out, swearing to himself that by now, the other could probably literally _hear_ his heartbeat.

Tezuka frowned again, and leaned even closer to the other in response. "You really are unfair." he whispered almost wistfully.

"Wha-" his inquiry was cut off as his mouth was suddenly covered by another. Although mentally shocked, his body suddenly weakened, and he felt himself sliding down. This allowed Tezuka to deepen his kiss, as he finally succeeded in tearing down Fuji's fake façade.

_It's not fair,_ Tezuka repeated the thought in his head. _How you can make me feel like this._


End file.
